Just Another Therapy Session
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: The Evil Queen impersonates Archie and talks Emma into another therapy session. threesome EvilQueen/Emma/Regina, PURE SMUT, dubious consent. dark swan queen, Split Queen, evil queen


"Emma, we need to talk." Archie prodded her on a brisk autumn morning.

Emma looked up from her task, and paused in confusion. "Did I schedule another therapy session with you?"

"No, but I really think we need to explore this vision you've been having further." Archie pleaded with her.

"I don't know…." Emma mumbled to herself.

"Please, come on in." Archie beckoned soothingly. "I don't meet up with my next client for hours."

* * *

Emma settled into the grey armchair she had taken to occupying during most of their therapy sessions, and stared glumly at her feet for a moment, hands twisting in anxiety.

"I've been having another vision recently," Emma spit out quickly, fumbled for moment with her words, then continued, "….Or maybe more of a dream than a vision."

"A second vision?" Archie encouraged her with concern, shifting forward in his chair with interest.

"Yeah..." Emma's voice steadied for a moment, "In this vision, I'm at Regina's door and I knock. She answers the door and asks if I came for dinner with Henry."

"My reply is always the same, _'I didn't come for dinner, I came for_ _ **you**_ _.'_ "

Emma shifted further back in the chair, curling in on herself. "Then the dream quickly phases into a different scene. Regina is tied to her apple tree, and I've got my hand around her neck. In my other hand is a black apple and I squeeze it into sticky pulp."

Emma cupped her forehead with her hands, eyes closed. "I'm so confused! Am I going to kill Regina or is she going to kill me? Which vision is real?"

Archie was dead silent for a moment, until Emma looked up at him, pleading for help with her eyes. "In this dream, what are your emotions? Fear? Anger? Excitement? When Regina is pinned to the tree, what is going through your mind at that point?"

Emma hugged herself. "Uh, I don't know… I guess I'm excited, maybe angry. But mostly there's just this dangerous level of _thrill_ coursing through me. But why would I want to hurt, Regina? She's my best friend, we trust each other."

Archie tapped his pen against his clipboard. "Sometimes people get off on causing pain."

Emma stood up, outraged. "That isn't me! Maybe this is just some bizarre mental contamination left over from being the Dark One!"

"Emma, sit down." Archie commanded testily.

Emma sat down, surprised. She'd never known Archie to show irritation.

"The only point I was trying to make is maybe you're misinterpreting this dream. Ironically, Regina came to me with a very similar dream when she was in therapy, and we went through it, and arrived at a concise conclusion for its meaning."

"Which was?" Emma waited with bated breath.

"That there is a lot of unexplored sexual tension between the two of you." Archie deadpanned.

Emma's face turned beet red and she stood up again, her whole body shaking with rage and indignity.

"We're done here." Emma whirled around and headed for the door.

She found the door locked and she jerked hard on the doorknob. "Let me out!"

"Oh Miss Swan, we are most certainly _not_ done here." a velvet voice purred from behind her.

Emma turned in shock and backed up against the door, fists raised to defend herself. "You pretended to be my therapist?!"

The Evil Queen chuckled to herself, and walked towards her in a gorgeous, red-trimmed, black leather dress. " _Relax_ , dear. I thought you can here for a therapy session."

The Evil Queen flicked her wrist and suddenly Emma's arms and legs seemed glued to the door by invisible bonds. The Queen stalked closer to her and lightly trailed her fingers up the front of Emma's red leather jacket. "I'm going to make you feel all better."

Emma gave a quiet, suppressed _meep!_ before the Queen plunged forward and locked lips with her. She grabbed Emma's neck, fingers tangling in blond curls, and forced Emma's head back and coaxed her mouth open with her tongue. She delved deep into warm crevices, and for a moment, Emma turned to marshmallow in her hands.  
Then she remembered where she was and bit Regina's lip. The Queen jerked back, but merely smiled when her lip healed instantly with magic. "We do like it rough, don't we?"

Emma snarled at her. "Let me go!"

"But our session isn't finished yet." the Queen smirked, and pretended to check a wristwatch she wasn't wearing. "I have you scheduled for the next hour."

"I'll bite you again!" Emma threatened, baring her teeth.

The Queen smiled, "Not to worry, dear. We'll start at the _bottom_ and work our way up through the issues, hmm?"

With her arms and legs pinned by magic, there was nothing Emma could do to prevent the Queen from unzipping her pants and slowly pulling them down. Then she carefully pulled Emma's soaked panties down too while smirking at the evidence of Emma's arousal.  
The Queen gently trailed kisses up Emma's inner thigh, and Emma held her breath for a moment. It was a surprisingly subservient position for the Queen, and Emma's heart skipped a beat, watching the Queen on her knees before her.  
The Queen's tongue darted out for the first long lick and Emma's hips jumped in response. As the Queen set to work on a steady rhythm, Emma whimpered for mercy. But the Queen merely grabbed her by her naked ass and encouraged her to roll her hips more. Emma panted and wished her boobs weren't still restricted by her clothing. The Queen seemed to read her mind for she traveled higher and opened up Emma's shirt and bra so Emma's chest could have the freedom it deserved. Regina's fingers entered her hot cunt while her lips teased her nipples and Emma moaned with abandon, forgetting herself.  
When Emma came hard, Regina traveled upward and kissed her deeply. She no longer had the strength to bite the Queen in retaliation.

Emma and the Queen both jumped in surprise when there was a sudden pounding on the door and twisting of the handle behind Emma. "Emma! Archie! Are you in there? Why is the door locked?!"

Clearly impatient and worried, Regina teleported inside…. and found the Evil Queen molesting Emma against the door. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"We're working through our issues." The Queen purred in delight. "Aren't we, Emma?"  
The Queen twisted her fingers in her cunt, hitting her g-spot, and Emma choked out a strangled agreement.

"Maybe you'd care to join us, Regina? You have enough issues to destroy all of Storybrooke." the Queen taunted her.

Regina attempted to summon a fireball, but her magic was gone. It never worked properly when the Queen was near her. The Evil Queen merely shook her head like she was dealing with an unruly child.

" _ **I said**_ you should join us, Regina."  
The Queen was suddenly in front of her, and her hand plunged into Regina's chest, gave a quick jerk, and out popped Regina's glowing red heart.

"NO!" Regina gasped, and clutched her chest in pain, backing away from the Queen far, far too late.

The Queen held the heart aloft in triumph and gave only one command, "Fuck Emma Swan."

Regina approached Emma like she was moving through quicksand, in her effort to resist the Queen's control. "Why are you doing this?" Regina pleaded.

"I'm the therapist. I'm guiding both of you through therapy today." the Queen teased. "As I explained to Emma earlier, years of latent sexual tension has caused both of you to dream about being tied up to apple trees. We need to fix that."

The Evil Queen settled elegantly into the therapist armchair, Regina's heart still in hand. "As your therapist, I will instruct you in the best methods. Step One, Regina, take off your clothes for dear Emma, and then rub your body against hers."

Regina released a small cry, but did as she was told. Emma watched with wide eyes as Regina slid her pencil skirt down her legs slowly, and reluctantly began to unbutton her shirt. Regina was still facing away from Emma and towards the Evil Queen.

"No, darling. I already know how hot our body is. Let sweet Emma see it instead." The Queen lazily twirled a finger, indicating to Regina to turn around.

Regina took a deep breath and turned around, not meeting Emma's gaze. She slid off her heels, dress shirt, and unfasten her bra. Finally, she slowly slid her panties down, then stood there naked, self-consciously still staring at the floor.

"You're beautiful." Emma spoke up.

Regina's head whipped up at the words, and met Emma's eyes for the first time in wonder.

Still compelled by the heart in the Evil Queen's hand, Regina stepped towards her and pressed her naked body against Emma's, rubbing sensually against her. Both of their breathing accelerated dramatically. Emma kissed her neck gently, and Regina jerked back for a moment in shock.

"I'm almost ready to untie Emma and have her fuck you senseless instead of you fucking her, unless you stop this innocent wallflower nonsense, Regina." The Evil Queen snapped impatiently.

Regina responded in fury, "If you have a problem with my technique, then you can do it yourself."

The Evil Queen's eyes glinted with excitement, "Is that a _challenge_?"

The Evil Queen was on her feet in an instant, and then she crushed her leather-encased body against Regina's back, which crushed Regina's front more forcefully into Emma's. The Queen slipped her fingers inside Regina from behind and began to fuck her senseless against Emma.

Regina's nails dug into Emma's shoulders as she hung on for dear life. The Queen trailed kisses down Regina's neck and Emma moaned. This was the worst torture imaginable. Her cum dripped down her inner thigh in sexual frustration. The Queen was fucking Regina, and the only thing Emma could do was watch….as well as have Regina's sexy hot body pressed up against her in all the right places.

"I hate you." was all Emma could say.

"No you don't, dear." the Evil Queen purred, "Or we wouldn't be having a therapy session together."

* * *

 **Poor Queen. She has to do all of the work in this therapy session! Her two recalcitrant clients are just useless!**

 **I was really inspired by that scene from 6x05 where the Evil Queen pretends to be Archie. That was so disappointing! I was really hoping for a super-awkward therapy session with Emma and the Evil Queen attempting to care LOL!**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
